1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate generally to user interfaces. More particularly, aspects are directed to user interface visualizations that provide core information when presenting multiple images in a single view.
2. Description of Related Art
Depending upon the application, a computer system user interface may present multiple items of interest simultaneously to a user. For instance, a graphical user interface may display a number of album or CD covers in a jukebox-type or carousel-type arrangement. FIG. 1 illustrates such a configuration. As shown, the layout 10 includes a central item of interest 12 and items of interest on the left (14) and right (16) sides. The left hand side items of interest 14 are angled to face inward toward the central item of interest 12. The right hand side items of interest 16 also are angled to face inward toward the central item of interest 12. Unfortunately, such configurations may conceal important elements of the items of interest.
Systems and methods which provide enhanced visualizations for multiple items in a single interface presentation are disclosed.